A smart key system enables the locking and opening of doors of a vehicle without using a mechanical key. In this smart key system, wireless communication is performed between a portable electronic key which is carried by a user and a control device mounted in a vehicle. When a request from a regular user is confirmed by checking the ID information of both sides, the opening of the doors is permitted, for example.